


Wondrous Creatures

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Underage Drinking, bitchy OC, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Prompto had suppressed and ignored his growing feelings for Noctis, that is until he gets his first girlfriend.(there is an OC but the main focus is on Prompto and Noctis and their developing relationship. It is also a one-shot so it's a little rushed in places)





	Wondrous Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> A long one shot for Promtis (is that the ship name?) because I didn't know I shipped it until I did...so yeah...this is basically just stupid boys being stupid and Prompto being so desperate to pretend he's not gay for his best friend that he dates the first girl to ask him despite it being A Very Bad Idea TM. I hope I have them in character and that I've correctly remembered what being a teen is like, I will admit it's been a few very long years since I was seventeen. :/ I've been vague about the schooling system because although it's likely similar to Japanese schools I can't be certain, in Britain we leave school at sixteen but I know elsewhere it's seventeen so just go with it. There are some very non-graphic scenes where it is obvious sex has taken place, however, like I said it's 'fade to black' kind of stuff. I'm also not 100% sure my rating is appropriate...may put it as Mature as I'm paranoid.

__

_'My whole life, all I ever wanted was friends. But no one ever wanted me back. So when I finally found people who did want me, I did everything I could to make them stay. And ever since then, I’ve lived my life in fear: that, one day, they’d find out who I really was, and they wouldn’t want me anymore.' - Prompto Argentum_

 

 

 

Prompto watched Noctis from the corner of his eye, the prince was lounging on the grassy hill and was bathed in sunlight. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, Prompto's hands itched for his camera but it had been taken from him by one of the teachers earlier. It was lunch time and they had gone to relax on a hill behind the school. Despite Noctis' desire to be alone with his best friend he could hear the sound of a group of girls coming closer, their high-pitched giggles grating on his nerves. He sighed, opening his eyes and turning his head. The girls were sitting beneath the shade of a tree, talking and shooting the two boys covert glances. “Hey, Prompto?”

 

“Uh-yeah?” Prompto blinked himself out of his daze, meeting Noctis' eyes.

 

“Let's get outta here.” The prince jerked his head towards the group of fangirls and Prompto nodded, he understood.

 

“Where d'you wanna go?” He asked, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. His uniform was rumpled, his tie hanging from his shirt pocket as he reached down and grabbed Noctis' hand to heave him off the floor.

 

“Hmm...I'm kinda hungry.”

 

The girls watched them go, Prompto lifted his arms and put them behind his head, eyes scanning the area absently. “Canteen should be open.”

 

“But their food's crap.” Noct whinged, kicking at a stone as he heard the girls following behind him like stalkers. He glanced back over his shoulder, frowning as one of them snapped a picture of him.

 

“You'd've thought that the novelty would've worn off by now.” Prompto commented casually.

 

Noctis sighed but didn't answer, his ability to truly make friends was severely hindered by his status. It felt as if no one really saw him for who he was, when they looked at him they only ever saw a crown. “Let's go to the shop down the road.” Noctis grabbed Prompto's wrist and pulled him along, Prompto stared at the way Noctis' pale fingers curled around the sweat band he wore and felt a little jolt deep in the pit of his stomach. He still didn't understand it, even after a year of being friends with the prince. Noctis had chosen him as his friend at school, him above so many others who would have killed to be in his position. It had caused him a lot of trouble, not that it ever really bothered Prompto, but he had been subjected to a few harsh words. Still, his life had improved immensely ever since that first day when he'd introduced himself as if they hadn't met before.

 

His fingers curled around Noct's hand as the large crowd outside the school threatened to tear them apart, Noctis looked back at him and smiled. Again, Prompto felt as if his stomach had dropped several feet and it took him a moment to remember how to smile in return.

 

They reached the small shop a little way down the road from their school, Noctis went inside to get them some food while Prompto sat on a bench outside. He lay back and started to check his phone until a shadow fell across him. Slowly he looked up and blinked as his eyes met a rather pretty girl. Prompto sat up like he'd been electrocuted, causing the girl to giggle and Prompto to flush vibrantly. “Oh hey...” He said lamely.

 

“Hi.” The girl wore the same uniform, her dark hair tied back in a high pony tail. Behind her her friends stood in a tight-knit group, giggling and whispering. “You're Prompto Argentum, yeah?”

 

“Uh-yeah...that's me!” Prompto grinned awkwardly, his cheeks feeling hot as his heart fluttered excitedly in his chest.

 

“My name's Camilla, I'm in your class...” She smiled and averted her eyes as if embarrassed. “I was wondering i-if...if you were available for a date on Friday?”

 

Prompto felt a surge of excitement, a date. His very first date. He grinned and agreed just as Noctis stepped out of the shop. He looked up at him and rose, “I gotta go but-uh-here's...here's my number...” He wrote his mobile number on a scrap of paper and handed it to the girl, behind him Noctis was staring off into the distance as if totally uninterested in any of the girls who were watching him with avid expressions. Camilla's eyes moved to him, stood behind Prompto with a plastic bag dangling from his wrist and a can of drink in the other. She smirked and then offered a small bow, to which Noctis refused to respond.

 

Prompto dated Camilla for months, they went out and held hands and spent as much time together as possible and yet even when they shared their first kiss he felt as if something was missing. Her body didn't seem to fit against his in the right way, her lips felt slightly weird against his own and he grew to realise that she seemed perhaps too happy to have Noctis act as their third wheel.

 

Prompto tried to ignore his growing uneasiness as they attended the annual fair. They held hands and he won her prizes but for most of the night her attention seemed to be on Noctis, as it usually was when the prince was around. Noctis was as cool and indifferent as always even when she pressed herself against his side, arms curled around one of his, he gently disengaged and stepped back, intentionally putting distance between them. Prompto knew he should have been jealous but he only felt mild irritation whenever her hands wondered to caress Noctis' upper arm, as she muttered about how strong he was. Noctis looked up at Prompto, a slightly helpless expression on his face but Prompto wasn't entirely sure how to react. She was his girlfriend but she seemed far more interested in the prince. It was a strange and confusing evening, people occasionally stopped whatever they were doing to stare in awe as the Prince of Lucis walked among them, as if he was some deity to be gawped at and not a normal human teenager.

 

At the Ferris wheel Prompto backed out, refusing to go on the thing as he claimed to be feeling ill. He watched as Camilla dragged Noctis by the arm, Noctis looked back and his face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. Prompto forced a smile and waved, Camilla leaned close, muttering something in Noctis' ear as they were ushered into one of the pods by the attendant.

 

“Huh, so his highness has a girlfriend.”

 

“So it seems.”

 

Prompto jerked in surprise and turned finding Gladio and Ignis standing beside a stall. Gladio had a stick of candy floss in one hand, he took a bite and offered some to Ignis who made a noise of disgust and pushed it away.  
  
“Uh a-actually...she's _my_ girlfriend.” Prompto stuttered, flushing as Gladio arched an eyebrow.

 

Ignis shifted, seeming suddenly uncomfortable, “I see. I suppose congratulations are in order.” He said finally, smiling at Prompto.

 

Prompto laughed awkwardly, “Yeah...I guess. So...what're you guys doing here?”

 

“Someone's gotta keep an eye on the prince.” Gladio muttered, eyes scanning the crowd as everyone gave him a wide berth. He looked strange dressed in a hoody and baseball cap, his huge shoulders shifting as he lifted the candy floss and took another bite; like an oversized child. Prompto dug around in his pocket and removed his camera, snapping a photo and then smiling as he looked down at it. “Hey, that game looks fun!” Gladio grabbed Ignis by the elbow and started to haul him off towards a stall with guns. “C'mon, Prompto, let's give it a go.”

 

“Uh...thanks but I think I'm gunna wait here...” Prompto said uncomfortably, shifting and averting his eyes, “I wanted to get some pictures of the lights.”

 

“Oh...yeah, sure. But you're welcome to join us if you want. Just don't tell Noct we're here, he'll kill us.”

 

“Gladio, let him be.” Ignis patted the larger man's arm and let himself be pulled towards the game. Prompto watched them go feeling a familiar ache in his chest, he hadn't felt this lonely since he had met Noctis.

 

Prompto found himself wondering the fair alone, taking pictures of whatever caught his eye. He got a good one of the lights sparkling off of the surface of a nearby pond and a few young girls doing cartwheels, all high off of sugar and the excitement of the fair. He smiled down at the pictures somewhat sadly, having left Noctis and Camilla behind. He really should have known that the girl had never really been interested in him, after all, who would be? Compared to Noctis, crown prince of Lucis, Prompto was nothing.

 

He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly as he sat down on a stone bench, looking out over the pond. A few lilly pads drifted back and forth as a soft breeze blew and ruffled his hair. At least he was used to being alone by now, despite the fact that it hurt as bad always. He scratched absently at the strange tattoo beneath his sweat band, feeling the raised lines and numbers. He didn't know any other child who had been branded like he had, all he knew was that he had been adopted. He had once dared to ask where his parents had adopted him from but his father had brushed him off, telling him none of that was important. But...something inside Prompto desperately wished he knew. He always felt like half a person, everyone else knew with certainty where they'd come from but he never had. He was missing something important and he had a feeling it was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

 

“There you are, I've been looking everywhere.”

 

Prompto was drawn from his brooding by Noctis' voice, he blinked and turned to see his friend leaning against a statue. He smiled, “Sorry.”

 

“Why'd you run off?” Noctis asked, eyes fixed on the fair on the other side of the pond.

 

“Oh...I saw some stuff I wanted to take pictures of.” Prompto said, lifting his camera as proof.

 

“Did you get any cool ones?” Noctis moved to his side and sat down, leaning close to peer down at Prompto's camera.

 

“Y-yeah...here...” He started to scroll through the images, most of the more recent ones were of the fair, the people and the ones after that...

 

“You got a lot of me.” Noctis said, suddenly looking into Prompto's eyes as if he was searching for something.

 

“W-well...you're my only friend, you know? A-and we spend a lot of time together so I guess I just end up getting pictures of you more often.” Prompto winced at his stuttering, his cheeks turning pink as his stomach churned uncomfortably. He had always suspected but had been intent on studiously ignoring his growing feelings for the prince. He covered it by constantly talking about girls and now he had a girlfriend he wasn't certain how much longer he could keep it up. Holding her, kissing her...all of it had just felt wrong. And now, as he stared deep into Noctis' midnight blue eyes he felt a fluttering sensation in his gut. Around them the sound of the fair seemed to become muffled, as if Prompto were drifting away from it all. Prompto's eyes dropped to Noctis' lips, he watched his tongue dart out to wet them and Prompto's stomach filled with heat. Slowly he felt himself lean forward, but before they could get any closer they both heard Camilla's voice. Noctis, who had been leaning close too, jerked back guiltily and Prompto could have sworn he saw the Prince blushing. The building tension between them snapped, Prompto swallowed, his throat clicking as he realised how dry it was. He wished he had a drink but instead found himself fiddling with his camera to keep his hands busy.

 

“So this is where you are!” Camilla exclaimed, smiling and giving Noctis a heated look through her eyelashes. “I missed you, your highness.”

 

Noctis shrugged, “Yeah, I was just telling Prompto I've gotta go.” He rose from the bench and turned away, “Have fun you two.”

 

Prompto watched him walk away, the feeling of having missed an opportunity almost overwhelming him. Camilla sat down at his side and held his hand but his fingers sat limp against her own. He watched as Noctis disappeared into the crowd, he thought he spotted Gladio's massive form wading through the sea of people after him before he lost them both.

 

“So...” Camilla looked up at the stars and smiled, “Your parents are, like, never home right?”

 

Prompto shifted, suddenly feeling uneasy. “Yeah, I guess...” He looked at her suspiciously.

 

“Well, why don't you invite me back to yours?” She suggested, giving a him a seductive look and a smirk. “Just you and me.” She reached out and traced a finger down Prompto's chest, over his vest. He took a sharp breath, suddenly realising what she was hinting at and grabbed her hand.

 

“I...”

 

“C'mon, aren't you into me?” She pouted and Prompto felt guilty.

 

“No! No of course I am...I just...”

 

“Then come on.” She rose and tugged him to his feet, he had little choice but to follow after her feeling confused and agitated. His mind went back to Noctis and that look on his face, a shiver ran down his spine and excitement stabbed his gut. After a second of hesitation he finally returned Camilla's grip and took her back to his empty house.

 

Prompto woke the next day to an empty bed, he was naked except for a blanket tangled around his waist. He took a moment to stare up at the ceiling and recount what had happened, his memories full of Camilla's body on top of his, of his hands shaking as she placed them at her hips. It was surreal, he didn't particularly feel any different but he felt as if he should have, it was a large step in his adolescence and everyone always made such a big deal about how great sex was but he'd had better orgasms just using his hand. He sat up, one leg bent at the knee as he pushed a hand into his hair. His room reeked of sweat and perfume and he could see the used condom tossed so it dangled over the edge of the bin like a dead worm. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold. His parents wouldn't be back until the weekend, he had plenty of time to hide the evidence but even if he didn't they wouldn't care. He sighed and closed his eyes, beside him his alarm went off and he hit the button to turn it off. After a moment he finally forced himself to get out of bed, he pushed aside the feeling of being used and discarded like a toy and started to get ready for school.

 

Noctis sat at his desk, gazing out of the window as the teacher rambled on about something. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and filtered out the soft sounds around him, he slipped into daydreams as vivid as if he was there.

 

Prompto watched his friend as the sunlight gave him a golden crown, he sighed before he realised he had done it aloud but luckily no one seemed to notice. He hadn't managed to tell Noctis what had happened with Camilla, the fact that she had fucked him with her eyes closed as if she couldn't look at him. He knew that she was imagining herself with someone else and that someone else was sat two desks from him and looking like a god as he dreamed. A boy destined to become king, he was so far out of Prompto's league it was laughable but that didn't stop him from feeling things whenever their fingers brushed or they held hands. Prompto was simply content to be friends, to make him smile whenever he looked down. It was a beautiful sight and made butterflies flap madly in his stomach. One day, he knew, Noctis would be married off to a girl from a rich family and Prompto would likely be left behind as his friend had children to continue the royal line. It hurt but it was inevitable, and there was no use fighting it. For now, however, he had Noctis' friendship and he would hold onto it for dear life.

 

After school Noctis and Prompto went to the arcade, much to Ignis' displeasure as he lectured Noctis over the phone about duties and responsiblities. They had a blast on the shooting game which Prompto was incredibly good at, always kicking Noctis' ass. They teased each other playfully and for the first time in a long time Prompto felt normal. Afterwards they spent some time at the park as evening descended, Prompto lay on the grass and watched the stars come out while Noctis checked his phone. “Last night I had sex.” He said abruptly, causing Noctis to drop his phone in shock. Prompto winced as the prince picked it up again and gaped at him with wide, curious eyes.

 

“Six, Prompto! You kept that quiet!”

 

“Well, I was kinda waiting for the right moment, you know?”

 

“Ok...so, details? How was it?”

 

“It was...” Prompto frowned as he considered his next words, “Weird.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both fell quiet after that, contemplating this discovery. “Are you gunna do it again?”

 

“I don't know. I guess so.” Prompto shifted restlessly, “If she wants to.”

 

Noctis hummed, “So...it wasn't good?”

 

“I dunno. I was scared shitless.” Prompto admitted with a self-deprecating laugh.

 

“I kinda wish...” Noctis trailed off, biting his lower lip as he turned away.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I kinda wish I could do it.”

 

“You mean you've never...?”

 

Noctis shook his head, “When would I have the time? I'm always followed, no matter where I try and go and people are either too in awe of me or don't really care about me as a person. On top of that, I'm not supposed to do anything until I'm married...It's like...law or something.”

 

“You're kidding?”

 

“No.”

 

“So you can't do it until you're married and wanna have kids?”

 

“No.” Noctis grumbled.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

They fell quiet again, Prompto wondering once again if being a prince was really worth all the rules that came with it. He could appreciate just how difficult Noctis' life really was, considering how he came from such a privileged background. He knew he had lost his mother when he was a baby, then he had had some sort of terrible accident that had nearly killed him. It had been all over the news, how prince Noctis had been wounded on a fishing trip and would be sent to Tenebrae to heal. No other details had been released but since their friendship he had learnt that Noctis had been in a coma for a while before being wheelchair bound, Prompto had even been privy to seeing the horrendous scar that had nearly crippled him. Even now Noctis sometimes had trouble with his back and knee even though he tried to hide it. Noctis had already seen death, even touched it despite his youth. It was humbling to realise that even the royal family had struggles just like any other human being.

 

The silence stretched on until Prompto suddenly realised that Noctis' breathing had evened out, he sat up and looked over to see his friend curled up on his side. One hand rested by his cheek and his face was a perfect picture of relaxation. Something inside Prompto clenched, he found himself leaning over Noctis' sleeping form and pressing his lips to his forehead. He pulled back, looking around to see if anyone had spotted him doing it but sighed in relief as he realised they were alone. Noctis continued to sleep, as if he didn't have a care in the world and Prompto had never seen him look so cute. He smiled to himself and brushed hair from Noctis' face before leaning back on his hands and looking back up at the sky, they would need to go home soon but Prompto would wait with Noctis until Gladio or Ignis came to find him.

 

The weekend found Noctis lying on his bed, phone in hand as he battled a dragon. He cursed furiously and rolled over, his sock-clad foot almost kicking Prompto right off the bed. His bedroom was a mess, clothes lay in heaps, the dirty mixed in with the clean as Ignis hadn't been by for a few days. Noctis yelled in triumph as he defeated the dragon and heard Prompto groan in response. “Hey, what's up?”

 

“Camilla wants to meet up.” He muttered morosely. “I told her I was hanging with you but she wants to come over.” He looked up over at Noctis who was watching him warily.

 

“You know she can't, right?”

 

“Yeah. I do but she's been really weird these past few days, I dunno man, it feels like she's using me.”

 

Noctis averted his eyes, “Yeah...”

 

“You noticed?”

 

“How could I not? She's all over me like a bad rash.”

 

Prompto giggled then seemed surprised by his reaction, shouldn't he have been protecting his girlfriend? He frowned. “Maybe...maybe we should break it off.”

 

“It's up to you, man.” Noctis fell back against his pillows as Prompto crawled up to lay at his side. Prompto stared at the text message and wondered how to reply, finally he sighed and told her that strangers weren't allowed in the prince's building and that he was staying the night. He set his phone aside and watched Noctis for a moment, “Hey, Noct?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I-uh-”

Noctis looked at him and Prompto realised how close they were to one another, he could feel Noctis' body heat against his side and it made him warm. He felt his cheeks burn and lowered his eyes, awkwardly fiddling with the chocobo charm attached to his phone. “Break up with her.” Noctis said suddenly, sounding oddly breathless. When Prompto looked up in confusion Noctis took his hand, he stared into Prompto's eyes intensely. “She's bad for you. She's just gunna hurt you.”

 

“B-But-”

 

“Do you like her?”

 

Prompto squirmed, uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. “I guess.”

 

“That's not an answer.”

 

“She's pretty.”

 

“Yeah, so am I.”

 

Prompto looked back at him then, seeing pink staining Noctis' cheeks. “What?” He said stupidly.

 

“Looks aren't everything, you know that better than anyone.”

 

“Well I-”

 

“Just...just tell her it's over. I don't like her, she's creepy.”

 

Prompto frowned, confused by the desperate edge to Noctis' voice. Even when the prince moved away Prompto still felt his eyes burning into him. He looked back at his phone, seeing no reply from Camilla. He sighed heavily and pushed his hands into his hair as Noctis returned to his game.

 

Prompto returned to his place that evening, despite Noctis' insistences that he could stay, he knew that going home while his parents were there would be awkward but he also couldn't stay at the prince's apartment. The way Noctis had told him to break up with Camilla had almost been like an order, too similar to the way he talked to servants. It made Prompto uncomfortable and he needed time to think. He pushed open the door to his house and took off his shoes, he could hear the TV on in the living room and the sound of someone doing the dishes in the kitchen. As he moved quietly into the hall he heard a shout;

 

“Prompto, is that you?”

 

“Uh-yeah...welcome home.” Prompto went to stand at the living room door, his mother sat on the sofa watching the news. He saw King Regis standing on the steps of the citadel with Noctis at his side, an old image from Noctis' sixteenth birthday celebrations.

 

“We didn't think you'd be home.”

 

“Yeah, sorry...I was gunna stay with a friend but-”

 

“That's nice dear.”

 

Prompto stared at the back of his mother's head, her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. Not once had she even looked at him. He sighed heavily and turned to go upstairs, leaving his parents to it.

 

“I don't get it.” Noctis sighed, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter as Ignis stirred a pot of some sort of stew.

 

Ignis sighed irritably, slapping the prince's hand away as he tried to dip his finger into the boiling hot stew to taste it. Noctis glared at him but it bounced off as always. “You cannot just order someone to break up with their partners.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ignis looked at the prince and blinked, as if it should have been obvious, “You have no control over their private lives, Noct. Prompto is very likely upset that you spoke to him like that.”

 

“But...” Noctis trailed off, lowering his eyes as he seemed to realise where he'd gone wrong. “Ah shit.”

 

“Hm, language.” Ignis muttered absently, “If your father heard you talking like that, you'd be in trouble.”

 

“Yeah but dad's not here.” Noctis retorted, waiting for Ignis' back to turn before snatching up a spoon and dipping it into the thick stew. He sucked on it a moment, eyes glazing over in thought.

 

“You have to remember- _stop that, it's not done yet_ -that Prompto is not one of us. He's your friend, not a courtier.”

 

“Ugh, I know that.” Noctis groaned, frowning when Ignis pushed him gently aside as he started to add some more spices. “I give you guys orders and you're my friends.”

 

“Our situations are entirely different, highness.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“You should apologise to him before it ruins your friendship.”

 

Noctis sighed, sitting down on a stool and resting his head on his arm as he stared across the room at the massive picture window. “I'll do it after we've eaten.”

 

“Good.”

 

After Noctis was feeling full and sleepy, Ignis started on the washing up while he lounged on the sofa. He sent a text to Prompto, simple but to the point; _I'm sorry._ Noctis wasn't good with words when it came to personal situations, he'd been trained for public speaking, not having deep heart-to-hearts with other people. It would have to do.

 

Ignis watched Noctis lay on his back, staring intently at his phone with a focus he rarely showed in his studies. He sighed to himself, hands elbow-deep in soap as he scrubbed the large pot he had used. He could see what was happening, even if the two people involved couldn't. It was potentially dangerous, Ignis wasn't sure what exactly he should be advising in this. For a prince to develop feelings for a commoner was unusual and would eventually lead to heartbreak. Noctis had been engaged to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret since childhood, and it had yet to be dissolved despite the fact that Tenebrae had come under Niflheim rule. It was a rocky engagement but Regis refused to end the agreement for reasons known only to himself. Ignis sighed, putting aside the pan and moving onto the utensils. It was only made bittersweet and more complicated by the fact that Ignis had seen Noctis' hidden collection of pornographic material, not one magazine or video featured any women. He really should teach Noctis to remember to delete his browsing history, if the press got hold of it it could damage him.

 

“Hey, Iggy?”

 

“Yes, highness?”

 

“Can Prompto come over?” Noctis looked up at Ignis with pleading eyes, typically Ignis caved. He was too weak when it came to the prince.

 

“Yes, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind.”

 

Noctis grinned, the sight like a balm on Ignis' heart. He hadn't seen Noctis smile like that in too long, perhaps it was ok to allow him to indulge in his feelings for once, after all he wouldn't have another opportunity.

 

That night, after Ignis had returned to the Citadel, Prompto and Noctis cracked open a few beers Noctis had managed to convince one of the Kingsglaive to buy him. No one knew about his secret stash of alcohol as he hid it where even Ignis wouldn't find it. They spent the night playing games, wrestling and getting drunk until the living room looked like it was a part of a war zone. Litter scattered the floor, cartons of take out food, empty beer cans and other rubbish. The two of them lay on the sofa, groaning as they regretted eating so much. Noctis was feeling happily tipsy, laying squashed against Prompto's side and watching the pause screen of their game. Prompto felt warm, he was comfortable and slowly drifting to sleep when he felt a hand come to rest on his hip. His eyes flickered open, looking up into Prompto's face.

 

“Heya.” Prompto grinned but there was something behind it, something Noctis had never seen there before.

 

“Hey.” He shifted, moving so their legs ended up tangled together. “Whass'up?”

 

“I...” Prompto swallowed, cheeks flushing pink as he let his hand slide from Noctis' side. “Sorry, don't worry. Maybe we should go to bed-”

 

Noctis pushed himself upright, frowning a little. “What is it?” He asked, clearer this time.

 

Prompto stared at him before taking a breath and leaning in, Noctis froze as their lips brushed and a tingle shot down his spine. Prompto pulled away, searching Noctis' face intently for his reaction, his expression worried. After a second Noctis closed the gap again, taking his turn to press their lips together. The alcohol gave them courage where they had none before and soon Noctis' lips were parting, letting Prompto inside. Prompto's hands rose, moving to Noctis' hair and adjusting his head to the right position. Noctis shivered, muffling a moan as Prompto's knee slid between his legs and brushed his hardening cock. He reached out, clenching his fingers around Prompto's wrist and pulled it towards his loose pants in the hopes he would understand what he wanted. Prompto pulled himself away for a second to stare wide-eyed at Noctis, it was all so sudden he was confused yet thrilled but he wanted...no, he needed to make sure this was something Noctis really wanted. Noct was panting, face flushed and beautiful in the dim lamp-light of the room but his eyes were determined as he took hold of Prompto's wrist again and slid it down his flat stomach towards his pyjama bottoms. Prompto groaned, leaning forward and kissing the prince deeply, using everything he had learned from Camilla.

 

That morning Prompto woke to the loud buzz of the door bell, he groaned, rolling over and hoping whoever it was would go away. He reached out and his arm came in contact with another body, it jolted him awake and he blinked blearily over at the heap of blankets that was Noctis. Prompto rubbed at his eyes, realising he was naked a little too late just as the door buzzed again. “Shit!” He leapt out of the bed and scrambled around desperately for his clothes as Noctis grumbled incoherently and rolled onto his back, the blankets slipped from his body revealing his toned chest and the ridges of hip bones. Prompto paused, licking his lips as blurry memories from the previous night crept into his mind. “Oh...oh shit...” He breathed, finally noticing the lingering smell of sex. He frantically ran a hand through his tousled hair, panic starting to clutch at his chest just as the bell went again. Noctis cursed sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Mmm...Prompto...ge' the door...”

 

“Uh...”

 

Noctis opened one eye, wincing as the sunlight stung his retinas. “Ahhh...” He put both hands over his face and groaned. “So hung over.”

 

Prompto wasn't given much of a choice, he sighed and pushed aside his panic as he pulled on his trousers and went to the front door. He picked up the phone to the front desk and a man's voice alerted him to a guest, Prompto assumed it was likely Ignis. “O-ok...send them right up.” He managed to croak, uncertain if he'd done the right thing. He hung up and stood at the door, shifting from one foot to the other then someone knocked, startling him and making him squeak. He pulled the door open without thinking to reveal someone he didn't immediately recognise in his half-panicked and hung over state. “C-Camilla!” He gasped as his girlfriend pushed past him and took her shoes off.

 

“You sound surprised. I did text you to say I was going to visit.” She smiled at him and then seemed to really take in his appearance. “You look awful.”

 

“Y-yeah...rough night...look, Camilla-”

 

“Prompto, who is it?” Noctis had come into the hall dressed in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, he took a moment for his brain to kick in before his eyes widened. “You're not supposed to be here.” He said, surprise shaking his voice.

 

“You two are covered in hickies.” Camilla noted coolly, eyes lingering on Noctis' exposed body.

“Get out.” Noctis lifted his head, chin up and eyes going cold. “You're not welcome here.” The air crackled, becoming thick as Noctis' anger manifested. Prompto had seen the prince irritated but never actually angry, he took a step back as blue sparks flew from Noctis' finger tips like lightning. “The guards will escort you.” He went to the phone and snatched it up, hearing the guard pick up. “I've got an unwelcome guest, I want her gone.”

 

“Unwelcome guest? But you highness, she told me she was your girlfriend, I assumed-”

 

“You assumed wrong. Get her out, now.” Noctis hung up and kicked Camilla's shoes towards her. “Leave.”

 

Camilla's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing with anger. “Prompto's my boyfriend! I'm not leaving unless he does.”

 

Noctis' eyes moved to Prompto before returning to Camilla's, “He's staying, you're going. The guards will be outside now. Go quietly with them and I won't follow up with charges of stalking.”

 

“Aren't you going to stick up for me?” She rounded on Prompto who blushed and started to stutter. “Fine. I'll go.” Camilla bent and put her shoes back on, snatching up her bag and moving to the door. “But I'm going to go to the press about what I saw here...to think, our favourite prince is gay. The media'll eat it up and I'll get a tidy sum out of it too. I wonder if Lady Lunafreya knows? You're engaged aren't you?”

 

Prompto paled, terror filling him up like he was drowning, “Camilla...don't! Please...”

 

“It's ok. Let her go.” Noctis said firmly, his lips pressed into a thin line. “She can tell the world, no one will believe her. Where's your proof?”

 

“I don't need proof, I know people.” Camilla retorted furiously, “You think you've got so much power but with one word I can destroy everything your precious father worked so hard to protect.”

 

“You appear to be forgetting one thing, young lady.”

 

Camilla jerked around, her eyes going wide as she spotted Ignis standing in the door way holding a bag of groceries. His glasses flashed ominously as he took a few steps into the apartment revealing the guards behind him. “W-who...?”

 

“Noctis is the crown prince of Lucis, he is well loved by his people and his family. This secret will die with us. You know some few people, however, I know every editor of every major news source in Insomnia. I have met and shaken hands with these people. With one word I can have you discredited as a greedy, fame-hungry child who is merely making accusations for attention. Of course,” Ignis paused as he took off his shoes and handed Prompto the bag, Prompto blinked down at it in mute surprise. “If you wish to leave quietly now then we may all agree to secrecy...or I can bring ruin down upon you and your family. It is your choice.”

 

Camilla, for once, looked utterly terrified. Ignis surveyed her quietly from behind his spectacles until she finally turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Prompto watched her go, an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. The door closed and Ignis sighed heavily, “Prompto, please take that into the kitchen and put them away.”

Prompto nodded jerkily, still in shock over what had happened. He stumbled away and left Ignis alone with Noctis. “I would ask what the hell you were thinking but of course, you weren't.” He sighed, shaking his head slowly. “To allow a stranger into your quarters-”

 

“I didn't allow her in.” Noctis replied, shrugging.

 

“Be that as it may I would advise caution in future, remember who you are and what you represent to this country...to this world.”

 

Noctis pushed his hands into his hair and sighed heavily, “The King of King's.” He muttered, looking away from Ignis' penetrating stare.

 

“I...I am truly sorry.”

 

“For what? You didn't decide my fate.” Noctis walked into the living room, sheet trailing behind him like a weird robe.

 

“Perhaps not but if I could, I would take it from you.”

 

Noctis turned, smiling at his oldest friend, “I know...thanks, specs.”

 

Ignis hummed and walked to the kitchen to help Prompto put away the food while Noctis went to get showered. When the prince was gone Ignis sighed, “Prompto?”

 

“Y-yes sir!” Prompto stood straight and his eyes widened, terrified of what Ignis was going to say. His stomach churned as a multitude of possibilities ran through his head, everything from public execution to a quiet death and a quick body disposal. His hands curled into fists at his side and heart thundered in his chest, he hoped Ignis couldn't hear it.

 

“Prompto, I will not pry but I will ask that you understand that whatever is between you and Noctis must never reach the public.”

 

Prompto let out his held breath, “Yeah, I know.” He said quietly, taking a bag of rice from Ignis and placing it in a cupboard. “I just...”

 

“Wish it could be different?”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto looked up at the advisor, biting his lower lip uncertainly. “You...you knew, didn't you?”

 

“I knew what?” Ignis arched an eyebrow, handing Prompto some flour to put beside the rice.

 

“You knew that we had...uh...feelings for each other.”

 

“I made an educated guess based upon what I know about Noctis, yes.”

 

Prompto looked down at his hands, twisting them as he considered this, “I'm not gunna get in trouble?”

 

“Of course not. Regis would never be so cruel, Prompto. I assure you, the King is a good man. He will be pleased that his son has found happiness, however short lived it may be.”

 

“S-Short lived?”

 

Ignis sighed, gazing thoughtfully into the middle-distance, “You understand that Noctis was engaged to Lady Lunafreya when they were children, yes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“One day he may have to marry her, or if not Lady Lunafreya then some other woman he chooses.”

 

“W-woman...? So he's not gay?”

 

Ignis looked at Prompto, seeing the concern in his eyes. “I believe he is, I have yet to find any pornographic material involving a female...and he also confessed his love to me when we were children.”

 

“Wh-what?!” Prompto's eyes widened, “He loves you?”

 

Ignis laughed, amused by the jealousy in Prompto's eyes. “I have been his companion since I was six years old, Noctis was three when we first met.” He smiled nostalgically, remembering Noctis' wide eyes gazing up at him as if he was the most impressive thing he'd ever seen. “We were raised alongside each other in the palace, I was given an education to one day become his advisor. When Noct was five I was reading him a bedtime story, his father was busy with a council meeting, when I was finished he sat up in bed and kissed me. He told me he loved me and that one day he would marry me.” Ignis laughed softly, his eyes gazing back into a past Prompto did not share. “He was very upset when I explained to him that King's did not marry their advisors. Luckily he grew out of that crush and moved on, but for a while he would not leave my side.”

 

“Oh Em Gee...” Prompto gasped, eyes widening as he imagined a tiny Noctis clinging to Ignis like a stuffed toy. “That is so cute!”

 

Ignis chuckled. “Indeed, it's a shame he grew out of that.”

 

“And now he's a grumpy teen.” Prompto grinned, the adoration in his face obvious even to Ignis.

 

“I would ask you one other thing.”

 

“Uh yeah...sure.”

 

“Promise me you will not hurt him any more than necessary, we are family, Prompto...he's been hurt too much in his short life and I would never forgive anyone who did it again.”

 

“I'd never hurt him.” Prompto said firmly, a determined look in his eyes.

 

“Even when he marries?”

 

“Yeah...I'll leave him then, when I have to.”

 

“You are allowed to remain friends.”

 

Prompto thought that that sounded too much like torture but he forced a smile and then pushed the thought aside, they were seventeen, they had years yet before Noctis claimed the throne. They had ages to enjoy each other, to learn and grow together before they would be forced apart by laws and propriety.

 


End file.
